


Survival Of The Fittest

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Dom Dean Winchester, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, demonic, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader was with Sam. But they had a fight. Reader gets betrayed by another hunter Roy. Reader has been hurt by Crowley and is forced to be with him. To survive! Sam wants to help. Dean and Castiel want her gone. How far will this go? Stay Tuned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Of The Fittest

(Y/n) was a hunter on the run now. It was all cause she couldn't keep her legs closed. She just had to sleep with Crowley quite often. She was running from him. Using a hex bag to conceal herself. Knowing full well to keep moving. Her friends would help her out, hopefully. She had pulled up to the bunker and sobbed. She was terrified of there hatred. Getting out of the car and knocking on the door. Momemts had gone by with no noise.

"Who is out there? Your ass better not be a demon. Or, We will shot you!" snarled Dean.

"Dean, It is me (Y/n). I need your help. I swear, I am not a demon. Help!" sobbed (Y/n).

Dean flung the door open to see his best friend. He tossed holy water onto her and sliced her. That gave Dean the all clear. He hauled her inside and saw she was beaten.

"First off, Where in the hell have you been? Oh Wait, Crowley's lil bitch!" snarled Castiel.

"Yes, I have been "Crowley's Bitch". But, Not that it was my decision!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself. Or, Your going to go back out!" said Dean.

"I was betrayed by that guy Roy, The crazy. He said to Crowley that i was powerful at certain magical things. I am hunter and know a few things. But, Crowley had believed him. And, When he found that i was a regular human hunter. A hunter no the less that knew of The Famous Winchesters. I was hauled to his chambers and hurt me. Saying that nobody has or ever will love me. He slapped me and called me a worthless tramp. I knew i had to flee. I came here hoping that i would be safe. Guess, I was so wrong!" said (Y/n).

Castiel saw from a hidden patch of skin wounds. (Y/n) saw this and took her pants and top off. Her body had new and old wounds. Scars that wouldn't go away. Then to both of there horror Crowley had engraved the word "SLUT" into her skin. Dean and Castiel were horrified. (Y/n) had put on her clothes on. She sat back down and began to cry again.

"If you guys don't want me. I will go. I know what it feels to be not wanted!" snarled (Y/n).

(Y/n) had picked up her bags and bumped into Sam. Sam that had loved her so much too. (Y/n) ran out of the bunker crying. He folloed her out of The Bunker. Laying a fierce kiss on her lips. (Y/n) had tried to fight it off. But, Sam's grip on her was strong forever.

"Damnit (Y/n), I want you to calm down. Please, I still love you. Stay!" wailed Sam to her.

"It doesen't look like either Dean or Castiel want me here. They quoted that i was "Crowley's Bitch!" I guess they are off to save there own asses. Like they always do. I told them what had happened to me. They still held strong to hurting me!" sobbed (Y/n).

"I don't fucking care what they say about you. Your staying here with me!" said Sam now.  
"Why do you want me here? Even though it will not last. They hate me!" said (Y/n) sternly.

Sam had grabbed (Y/n)'s bags and towed her to his room. He had shot both Dean and Castiel a dirty look. One that clearly said that you better not uttter one word or war it be. (Y/n)'s shoes were toed off of her. He got her out of the clothes she was in and layed her down. Sam had brought her to his body. Hours flew by and (Y/n) smelt breakfast there.

"Dean and Cas, We are going to help her. For however long it takes. She clearly came here for our help. When have we ever let our help go to waste? If shit hits the fan i will be held responsible. But until then i will not let the love of my life walk away again. Dean you keep you fucking paws off of my girl or so help. I gut you alive!" snarled Sam madly.

"(Y/n), Will be your charge. I will not allow you to get hurt either. Careful!" said Castiel.

"(Y/n), Will be okay here. I will not go after her again. Even though she deserves it. I mean that fucking body of hers. I am demon still and hot damn!" snarled Dean to Sam.

(Y/n) had heard the whole conversation and ran back to Sam's room. She had to learn to be on her best behavior. Dean had popped into Sam's room. He had her pinned down.

"Look here you lil bitch of mine's. I know you heard everything i said. You will allow me to have you. Fuck what Sam had said. I'm your Dom all over again. Got it!" said Dean.

Dean saw that she was going to obey him. That whatever Crowley had done made her this way. (Y/n) went and passed out. Dean had tucked her into the covers. Castiel had at that moment slapped (Y/n) awake. (Y/n) was in a different part of the bunker alone now.

"You listen here (Y/n), Dean and Sam may have been fooled. Not me!" said Castiel slyly.

"Castiel, I just wanna break free of the torment. The constant hurt now!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Castiel had gotten her back to sam's room. Healing the smack he gave her. Sam came in and saw her asleep. He went to go and cuddle her. Sam was clear on one thing: He wasn't going to let her go or let her get hurt. She was going to be safe and protected too. Sam had woken up in the middle of the day. He saw that tears were on (Y/n)'s face now.

"Crowley, I'm sorry....I please, Don't hurt me...I Love Sam. Please...NOOO!" screamed (Y/n).

(Y/n) had woken up screaming out of pain. Sam held her in his arms. Til she had calmed down. (Y/n) was sobbing into Sam's chest. Sam saw a glimpse of what Crowley caused. (Y/n) had regained some sort of consicousness. He put her into his lap area lovingly so.  
Sam had tilted her head to meet his lips. (Y/n) was afriad that even Sam was mad too.  
"Sam, How long do you really want me here? I mean, I can feel your anger!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry we had that argument. But, I wanted to keep you safe. Yet you went into that nest like you knew it already. Which you didn't. You could've been killed or turned. I only wanted you to be safe. I really don't want to have you hurt!" said Sam sadly.

"Moose, I see you have found my lil slut. Now be a good boy and hand her over right now. Or, You all will suffer my rage. Or, (Y/n) will get her ass hurt again!" snarled Crowley now.

"Sam, I really do not want either of you to get hurt. Let me go, please!" sobbed (Y/n) now.

(Y/n) had gone to get her stuff and Crowley took them away. (Y/n) was thrown onto the bed by Crowley. He had with his demonic powers stripped her clothes off so completly.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)! You knew that running to those fuck heads. Mistake!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I don't want to get hurt again. You have had your fun with me!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Crowley's clothes had been torn from him. He had her pinned down with his powers. She was shaking with such rage. He started to finger her harshly. Feeling and seeing the blood that had leaked onto his hand. She looked at him with such hostility and fury now.

"You be angry all you want, darling. But, I know for a fact that you want this. That you crave to be handled dominantly. To be so fucked out. You forget your name!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I want you to stop. How could you do this to me? I hate you!" snarled (Y/n) madly.

"Hate is the best laid disguise for love. In fact, You said that you loved me!" said Crowley.

Crowley had always liked playing with her tiny clit and cunt. He heard a moan tear it's way up (Y/n)'s mouth. He bent to lick her swollen clit as he fingered her. To get her ready.

"Crowley...I need....I need....Please.....I want and need you in me! Please!" wailed (Y/n) now.

Crowley had came away from her cunt. He had her pinned under him. Angling himself at her core. He had gone into hard and rough. Feeling her tighten around his thick girth now. He felt her tighten aroun his shaft. Her hips gave him the indication to start to move. Keeping himself firmly inside of her. Hitting her sweet spot and the choked gasps of pleasure. Her breathing began to pick up rapidly. (Y/n) wasn't one to want to cum so bad in her whole life. But, At that very moment Crowley touched her clit. She was so done for. She screamed her release and fell. He picked up the paste and shot inside her.  
"You really think that i am done? I have yet to start on that pretty ass!" said Crowley slyly.

Crowley had flipped her around and slipped out of her cunt. She felt his tip at her asshole. She was sobbing as he rammed the full length into her hole. Hearing the harsh slaps on skin on skin. Feeling the clear hurt upon her skin. Where his nails dug into her.

"You really thought that you would escape me? The King of Hell? I think not!" said Crowley.

He slapped her ass hard on both sides. Hearing her yell out of pain. This was his turn on.

"That you could run to The Winchesters and Feathers? They hate you!" said Crowley slyly.

Then, He took out his cock almost all the way. Going back into her roughly and seeing blood trickle down her legs. (Y/n) was repulsed by what Crowley was doing and feeling her core get worked up again. Crowley must've felt it too and sped up his harsh fucking.

"I'm going make sure that all knows whom you belong to. Your mine's!" said Crowley slyly.

Crowley had gripped her tiny hips into hands. Making sure that (Y/n) would remember this. He took one of his hands and rubbed her clit roughly. Hearing her gasp out loudly.

"That is it, my slut. Let it all out. Let me feel your cum coat my cock now!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I really do not want to coat your cock. Please, Let me go! Now!" said (Y/n) now.

He pinched her clit and screamed. He then began to feel it stir again. Knowing at any moment she was going to cum. He breathing was uneven and her body was heating up.

"Kitten, I want you to cum on my cock. Want to know your never leaving!" said Crowley.

That had her reeling into her release and came loudly. He held her as came down now. He felt his release coming along too now. Then, He spurted his load into her tiny ass too. (Y/n) was pulled into Crowley's arms. Hours flew by and she awoke very sore and raw.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam nw at the moment what would happen to (Y/n). That Crowley in some sick way was hurting her. He wasn't going to be able to help her. Sam had gone to the kitchen to grab a borbon. Hitting it hard and going to sleep. Dean and Castiel saw this and was happy. Atleast, that solved one of there problems. To get (Y/n) away from Sam and for good too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had taken a shower and left to find Crowley. She found him in the throne room and was conducting business. Crowley saw her wearing a thin silk black knee length dress.  
"Kitten, What have i told you about coming while i am working?" asked Crowley furiously.

"I was only curious to where you took of to. I have a deal for you to hear!" said (Y/n) softly.

(Y/n) went to sit on his firm lap. Feeling a boner from him arise. It made her wet aswell.

"It is very clear that you want me here forever. This is is however my decision. Want to be your Queen and all that it entitles. You will get to have whenever, anywhere ,and at any time you want me. I'll be loyal, obiediant ,and all that other stuff for you!" said (Y/n).

Crowley was stroking her leg and thinking. This was what he had wanted from her too.


End file.
